


KaijuGo

by Princesszellie



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [32]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, KaijuGo, M/M, See what I did there, chaleigh, emo!Chaleigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesszellie/pseuds/Princesszellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys fall victim to the latest game craze sweeping the world, the adults in their lives are not as amused. Well, Scott is. </p>
<p>It's exactly what you think it is. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	KaijuGo

Scott watched out the kitchen window as the boys wandered around the back yard in small, pointless circles. His beloved nephew and his freaky cohort continued to traverse the yard, phones in hand, seemingly wandering aimlessly. Occasionally there was some sort of ruckus complete with squealing, hopping up and down (Charlie) and some sort of victory seizure (Raleigh). Scott had no idea what was going on but it was mildly entertaining over his morning coffee.

“Oh my god…where is it?!” Chuck whined, “Come out you mother fucker…..” He took three steps to the right and his imaginary target got farther away, so he carefully returned to the patch of grass where he started. “Any luck?”

Raleigh had tracked his quarry to the rose bushes and was rotating in place like a radar dish. “It’s got to be here somewhere…unless the tracking system doesn’t work…”

Chuck groaned. “That would be stupid. We waited _forever_ for this game….”

A phone beeped and both boys’ heads snapped down in unison, but it was Raleigh in the thorns who was the lucky one. “Holy shit! I got it!” Charlie rushed over and peered over his shoulder.

“Don’t let it go!” Chuck sunk his nails into Raleigh’s upper arm. 

Rals whined and squirmed out of Chuck’s grasp and attempted to capture the pixelated creature with a flick of his finger. Missed again. “Oh god damn it! No don’t run little Knifehead I _need_ you.” It took five more tires, but in the end the formidable Kaiju was captured.

“Holy shit man it’s a category 3!”

“I fucking hate you!” Chuck shoved his partner mid conquest convulsion and almost sent him into the roses.   

Scott’s bemusement increased tenfold as their audible sounds of joy and anger reached him through the closed window. “Fucking freaks.”

“Eh?” Herc appeared ala _black ops_ at his elbow. “Oh Christ, are they out there playing that stupid game?”

“What game?”

Without warning Herc slammed on the glass, “Oi! Let’s go! We’re going to be late!”

Chuck and Raleigh started in surprise and looked guilty. Scott stared at his brother incredulously for screaming in his ear for no god damn good reason. Herc ignored everyone and went about making his coffee to go as if nothing out of the ordinary had just gone on- which in his book had not.

“Ugh. There’s an Onibaba around here somewhere…”Raleigh muttered, “Of course there is….” Timing was everything, and the Time Nazi had reminded them that it was time to depart for school. Seven hours of not being able to hunt…..

“Dibs!” Charlie hollered and took off following the little tracks on his screen around the house and to the front yard.

“Hey! Get back here!” Raleigh raced after the red headed speed demon, and once again regretted his lackluster athletic career. “Charlie!”  

All was fair in love and Kaiju hunting, and Chuck had no intention of letting this choice monster go. Scott was now taking in the scene from the front porch; the leisurely pace of the back yard was gone, and now the boys were just chasing each other and hurling insults, Herc was looking peeved in the car. Another day in paradise. He still had no idea what was happening but at least he was the uninvolved observer armed with coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> I could NOT resist! lol. I also am having serious writers block so this helped chip away at it a bit. Show season has just be a grind, and up and down grind with two more to go. Two more months! I love it but...seriously. lol. 
> 
> I have a couple of bigger pieces in the works, so hopefully I can make some progress now that the words have started to flow again. Stay tuned! <3


End file.
